The Fight For The Book
by FutureMsAndreaCullen
Summary: One-Shot!So Bella finds out Edward has gone out on a date with Tanya. But was it really his fault? And well being Bella, plus an extra set of hormones, she overexaggerates. xD


**So this is what happens when you are up at one in the morning with a friend. And you are passing ideas around. xD  
If you don't like it, well sorry! But this was made purely for entertainment. So we both know that CarlisleI is OOC. If you do like it though REVIEW!**

The Fight For The Book

"Edward how could you!" I yelled at him furiously. I knew he would be able to catch up with me, but I still rushed to my room.

"Bella nothing happened. Why don't you believe me?" He had beaten me to my room, and was now blocking my doorway. Freaking vampires.

"Then why couldn't you just tell me about it?" He stayed quiet, I got him there. I turned around and walked back downstairs.

"Bella…"

"I don't want to hear it Edward. So can you just see yourself out of my house?" I was pointing at the door now, and at a human pace, Edward left my house.

As soon as he was gone, I broke down in tears. I fell to the floor till I had no more tears to shed.

The next day, I woke up in my bed. I'm vaguely remembered what happened last night. I know I was downstairs crying, but I am not sure if I myself walked to my bed, or was carried. But either way, I don't feel good. I have a major headache, and my eyes feel puffy.

As I headed towards the bathroom I realized how crappy I looked. My eyes were rimmed all around a light shade of pink from crying, and my nose was also pink. Wow, I look like a freaking zombie. I really need to shower.

One at a time, a piece of my garments fell on the bathroom floor till I was totally nude. I stepped in the shower then put the water to a warm temperature. The water felt so good on my skin. As it hit my shoulder blades I can feel the tension leave them. It was like having all your worries gone. Then it just comes rushing back when you run out of warm water. I guess Charlie decided to hog up the water for himself this morning. How great for me.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself with a towel. I got dressed, and applied my monthly material. I didn't realize how hungry I was till my stomach growled. What sounds good is Mini Wheats. Knowing I was going to eat made me feel a little better.

I got my bowl of cereal. As I ate my cereal in silence I realized how bored I can be without Edward. The house is so quiet, because even Charlie is at work. Who knew that I was such a loner? I don't want to hang out with the Cullens for a while, so I guess I have to make plans with my human friends. I reached over across the kitchen table for the phone. But just as I bent over a little, I got a major cramp. Holy Moly! Get me an aspirin!

Looks like my day went down the drain. I managed to get to the bathroom and get an aspirin. So as I lay in bed I thought about how all the Cullens knew the Edward was going to the Denali clan and didn't bother to say anything to me. I mean can that be any more suspicious? And why would the support Edward to cheat on me?! What kind of family are they anyways? As each of these questions ran across my mind, I felt sleep evade me.

The next time I woke up I felt really limp. My body parts hurt in every possible way. Gosh, what did I do in my sleep? Wrestle myself? Each movement I took to try and get out of bed hurt. It wasn't to a while later that I made it to the bathroom and took another pill that noticed that I had only slept for 3 hours. It seems like my nap lasted forever.

I was beginning to realize trying to detach myself from the Cullens is torture. And thanks to my pill I felt better, so I took up the courage to drive to their house. I got into my red truck and headed towards their house. It seems driving to their house was also torture. I got lost after a while. So I got out of the car, and saw Alice.

"Hey Bella, I saw you coming." She giggled, and I smiled at her. How could I be mad at her?

"Yeah, I umm…got lost." I smiled sheepishly.

"Haha, I noticed." She linked her arm with mine, and led me down the trail to their house.

I saw from up ahead as the gigantic white house came into view. But that is not only what a saw, I saw a person at the front porch. Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Bella, give him a chance to explain." Alice was trying not to smile when she said this. Why the hell would she be smiling? So I just shrugged as she basically skipped into the house.

"Bella, it wasn't my fault." Edward started off, but I cut him off.

"Not your fault? Who are you going to blame then?! There is no one to blame but yourself. You knew what you were doing!" I yelled at him.

"If you must know the truth. It was Carlisle's fault." WTF?!

"Why in the world would it be Carlisle's fault, of all people?!" Just as I said that, Carlisle came out of the house. His face spelt guilt all over it. Oh my gosh, it is his fault?!

"Bella, I must confess that I sent Edward to the Denali coven because they had some vintage medical book, that I just had to get my hands on! I'm so sorry."

"Wait I don't get it. Edward went on a date with Tanya. How is getting the book an excuse"

"…Well to get the book…umm…Edward had to go on a date with Tanya. And I didn't want you to know about it. But Emmett and his big mouth told you Edward was on a date with Tanya, but didn't tell you the reason why." Carlisle looked down at his shoes sheepishly.

"Are you serious?! Carlisle, you made my BOYFRIEND go on a date so you can get a book?!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. Then from the inside of the house, I could here the others laughing.

"You guys knew about this!" I had barged into the house and looked at them all accusingly. Each of them was holding in a smile. "I can't believe this! Doesn't GIRLFRIEND or TAKEN mean anything to you guys?!" I marched out of the house.

"Bella!" I heard Edward taking off of me. "It was a pity date Bella. It didn't mean anything. I couldn't let Carlisle feel so sad; he really really wanted that book. And why should I be the reason for him not to get it?" –Sigh-

"It didn't mean anything?" I finally looked up into his eyes.

"Nothing at all. I was thinking about you the whole time." He bent down to kiss me on the lips. Oh how I missed his lips!...even though it has only been two days.

"So does that mean I can go on a pity date with Mike?" I asked teasingly.

"No." And that made us both laugh.

"So Bella do you forgive me?" Carlisle asked me once we were inside the house again.

"Only if you really had made use of that book you got." Everyone laughed.

"Then you forgive me." Carlisle smiled and walked out with Esme.

"Bella, are you feeling better? From your, you know." I blushed scarlet when Alice mentioned my period.

"Yea…" I finally managed.

"Haha…good cause when you found out by Emmett, you went crazy! Those hormones of yours were out of control. I have never seen someone have a big fit as you had with Edward in your house!" Everyone started laughing at my expense while I turned a deep scarlet. She must have had a vision.

"I'm sorry Edward I yelled at you like that." Edward chuckled and soothed my hair.

"It's okay love, I understand." I blushed again. It is so embarrassing to know I overreacted, all because of the monthly thing. The wonderfulness of being a human female.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Review!! **

**Much Love,  
Andrea & Agnes**


End file.
